1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and more specifically to transitional techniques for migrating legacy systems to a service oriented architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many businesses have large amounts of computer code accumulated over years of adaptation and reconfiguration. Such businesses often desire to transition to a service oriented architecture to improve speed, service, and costs of their computing systems. The old computing system is often referred to as a legacy system. To service a business desiring to transition from a legacy system, a service oriented architecture provider establishes a transition team in order to prepare for the migration of services from the old system to the new system in the service oriented architecture environment.
One role of a transition team is to identify duplicate business services amidst millions of lines of code. Moreover, candidate business services may be located having large amounts of duplicate functionality, in whole or in part, throughout the legacy system. These candidate business services may be replaced by vastly more efficient programs and consolidated into a single location. The identification of duplicate business services amidst the huge amounts of code is expensive in terms of time and resources.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method, apparatus, and computer program code that may overcome one or more of the issues described above, as well as other possible issues.